sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lloyd Sherr
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | other_names = Max Raphael | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 2 | parents = | website = http://www.themaxraphael.com/ }} Lloyd Sherr (born February 28, 1956), also known by his stage name Max Raphael, is an American voice actor. Career Sherr has been credited in many forms of media, most notably as narrator of the History Channel show Modern Marvels,http://www.lloydsherr.com/about.php for which his voice has become a trademark of the History Channel. Sherr (credited as Raphael) has also narrated other History Channel series such as Command Decisions, "Engineering Disasters," and Dogfights. He is known for voice-over work in various video games, such as Cronos in ''God of War II, bounty-hunter Calo Nord in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Diego in Gothic 3 and EverQuest II. On television, he performed the roles of Vathek in W.I.T.C.H., Jibolba in the Nickelodeon series Tak and the Power of Juju, Everett in Barnyard and Back at the Barnyard, Father in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the Narrator in Random! Cartoons. He has also voiced narration for videos produced by Scientology regarding Thetan existence, and the 8 dynamics. Sherr is also the voice of Fillmore in the ''Cars'' franchise, in place of George Carlin, who died of heart failure in 2008. He also voiced Fillmore in Cars 2 and Cars 3. In Cars 2: The Video Game and Disney Infinity, Sherr reprised his role as Fillmore. Sherr's stage name is a combination of his children's names, Max and Raphael (as listed on his website). Filmography Film *''Black Russian'' - Ivan *''Cars 2'' - Fillmore *''Cars 3'' - Fillmore *''Fly Me to the Moon'' - Mission Control 1969 *''Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber'' - Jalle *''Hate Crime'' - Radio News Man *''Revenge of the Nerds'' - The Moper *''The Big Chingon'' - Ivan *''Troll Hunters'' - Jalle *''Turbo'' - Spanish DJ Television *''Archer'' - Detective Murphy, Superintendent, Paddy *''Back at the Barnyard'' - Everett, Flying Machine Guy, Driver, Ad Voiceover, Photographer, Judge, Crop Duster, Polly, Narrator, Opening Announcer *''Hey Arnold!'' - Tape Voice, Restaurant Captain, Salon Man *''Marked by the Mob'' *''Mater's Tall Tales'' - Fillmore *''Mega Machines'' - Narrator (2004) *''Monster Machines'' - Narrator *''Random! Cartoons'' - Narrator *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Lord Barry, Paramedic #1, Nerd Pirate #1 *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' - Additional voices *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - The Father *''Tak & the Power of Juju'' - Jibolba, Mask Guy, Oonga Ungataka, Announcer, Guard, Villager Wala, Ant #2 *''Tales from Radiator Springs'' - Fillmore *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Captain Dread *''W.I.T.C.H.'' - Vathek, Guard #2, Coach O'Neill, Sandpit Shorts *''Say the Secret Word'' - Corn Dog Spy Video games *''Age of Mythology'' - Setna, Theocrat *''Armored Core V'' - City Police Officer D, AC Pilot, Narrator *''Battlezone II: Combat Commander'' - Male Ensemble *''Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea'' - Additional voices *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' - Fillmore *''Cars Race-O-Rama'' - Fillmore *''Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight'' - Additional voices *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' - Shiden *''Diablo III'' - Captain Hale *''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' - Captain Hale *''Dishonored 2'' - Workers *''Disney Infinity'' - Fillmore *''EverQuest II'' - Generic Male Human, Generic Male Barbarian Merchant, Generic Male Dwarf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre Merchant, Generic Male Troll Merchant, Generic Male Iksar, Generic Male Dark Elf Guard *''God of War II'' - Cronos *''Gothic 3'' - Diego *''Infamous'' - Male Pedestrian *''Legendary'' - Lexington *''James Bond 007: From Russia with Love'' - Additional voices *''Mafia III'' - Additional voices *''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' - Additional voices *''NCIS Video Game'' - Base Commander Pramas *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' - Kip Darling *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' - Kip Darling *''RTX Red Rock'' - Old Soul #1 *''Skylanders: Giants'' - Additional voices *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - Additional voices *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault'' - Senator Lloyd Thomason *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2'' - Senator Lloyd Thomason *''Starhawk'' - Captain Bennett, Rifters, Terminal Operator *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' - Calo Nord, Tanis Venn, Viglo, Slave *''Syndicate'' - Additional voices *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' - Jibolba *''The Lord of the Rings: Conquest'' - Saruman *''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - The Rise of the Witch-king'' - Hwaldar, Chieftain of Rhudaur *''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor'' - Additional voices Theme park attractions *''Radiator Springs Racers'' - Fillmore References External links * * *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100209142401/http://www.history.com/content/modernmarvels History Channel's official Modern Marvels site] Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles